


【纲白】开膛手杰克

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 别问，问就是刀（。）
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【纲白】开膛手杰克

又有几节车厢传来一阵连续的爆破声，被掀飞的顶篷重重砸落下去，连整条铁轨都仿佛震动起来。沢田纲吉在奋力爬上车顶后惊恐万分地向后看去，只见车头浓烟滚滚，被炸得险些脱了节的车厢苟延残喘地被拖拽着前行。余光中一道白色的身影忽然疾速掠过，他又转过头，只见白兰从车顶向一旁纵身跳下，抱着头滚落到田野里。纲吉立刻也跟着跳了下去，然而还是不慎磕在了一块凸出的石头上崴了脚。他吃痛地叫了一声，然而被隆隆碾过的车轮声遮盖。剧烈的冲撞令他头晕目眩，以至于趴在草丛间半天爬不起来。离他不远处，白兰已经站起身拍去沾在衣服上的杂草。纲吉眯起眼，愤怒和痛苦在胸腔里翻腾——为什么事情会发展到这个地步，他为什么会一而再再而三的失败，每次都离抓到“开膛手杰克”仅差一步之遥。

“纲吉君真的很让人提不起兴趣。”

白兰轻叹了一口气，轻蔑又傲慢地冲他扬起下巴。他一只手叉着腰，另一只手把玩着一把染血的匕首。真丝白衬衫勾勒出他优美的腰部曲线，衬衫下摆束进紧致又性感的马裤里，套一双过膝长靴——在某次精神错乱谋杀了自己唯一一任男友后，白兰开始无意识地模仿六道骸的穿着，比如在犯罪时恶作剧一般穿上考究的军装，甚至蓄起了和男友一样的长发。纲吉无法理解这种扭曲的执念，没有一个人不知道身为世界顶级魔术师的六道骸狂热地爱过白兰，病态地迷恋着他，直到为这份不被世俗理解的爱意搭上性命。没有一个人知道他们之间究竟发生了什么。

“这么不计后果地跟着我跳下来，那些指望你去救他们的人情何以堪？——开玩笑的，反正留在火车上也是死路一条。纲吉君只要记住，那些人会死都是因为你就足够了。”

转眼间白兰已经走到他面前，锋利的鞋跟险些踢断他的鼻梁骨。纲吉本能地往旁边翻了个身，一骨碌爬起来硬着头皮与他对抗。处于兴奋状态下的白兰像一头蠢蠢欲动的高贵而美丽的野兽，他伸出舌尖一舔被女人的口红擦过的嘴唇，狰狞而邪气地笑着，随后一头向他冲来飞起一脚踢中他的下颚。纲吉呻吟着往后踉跄了一步，勉强交叉双臂挡在胸前抵御下一波冲击。白兰显然愈发狂躁起来，胡乱挥动匕首一下又一下在他身上割划出道道口子。纲吉只是被动地防守，即便事实上根本防不胜防。

“我恨你，我恨你！沢田纲吉！”他听到白兰在失去耐性后咬牙切齿地咒骂，“懦夫，胆小鬼……别用那种眼神看我！”

纲吉忽然悲从中来。六道骸与白兰之间的爱从未被人理解，他对白兰单方面不被接受的付出又该从何谈起呢？他自始至终只是想救他而已，可是这份救赎本身或许就是个错误，而白兰也已经堕落得太深。或许六道骸正是令他疯魔的原因之一。纲吉知道白兰为什么恨他，因为没有一次交手他使过全力迎击，而只是以单纯的逮捕为目的——可是白兰渴望终结，以及被终结。正因为意识到这一点，纲吉才更无法对他出手。

腹部一阵撕裂般的剧痛硬生生掐断了发散的思绪。纲吉猛地喷出一大口血，怔怔看向深深捅进腹部的匕首。白兰双手握住刀柄，保持刺入的姿势，低头粗重地喘息着。蓬乱的刘海下有什么东西缓缓淌落。起初纲吉以为是汗，但他立刻发现是泪水：白兰在哭泣，低低地、压抑地啜泣着。泪水一颗颗掉在匕首上，顺着刀刃斜斜滑向他的伤口，同他腹部流出的血交融。

“你输了，纲吉君。”他忽然抬起头，惨淡一笑，“别让我再看到你。否则，我会让你这一辈子都痛不欲生。”

随后他松开手，任由匕首插在他肚子上，胡乱揩了一把沾满泪水的脸，转身毅然决然朝田野里走去。

白兰毫无理由地避开了他的要害。

纲吉忍痛缓缓将匕首拔出，用力按压着血洞，向前迈出一步。不知是因为一腔愤慨终于按耐不住爆发，还是直觉这是两人最后的诀别，纲吉突然爆发出一声长长的怒吼，连珠炮似地咆哮起来：

“说到底，你有正眼瞧过我吗？你以为对现实不满的人就只有你一个吗？你只是后悔没能和六道骸一起殉情，不是吗？不惜曲解自己制造恐慌，就为了留下自己活过的证明……白兰，你只是承受不了孤独而已！一直在逃避的人也是你！你不能自杀，因为你不甘心没有见证者。伤害我有让你好受吗？伤害更多的人有让你感到解脱吗？你只是个作茧自缚的可怜虫！我有多爱你，在你眼中也只是空气而已，是你的困扰，是你的笑料，可是我有抱怨过吗？我知道事到如今再重申这些事实毫无意义。可是，白兰，你为什么还没发现，被逼到走投无路的人不是我，而是你自己……”

已经走开一段距离的白兰只是稍稍顿住了脚步，片刻后头也不回地继续向前走去。逼迫他杀死他的白兰，没有给自己留下任何余地。纲吉蓦然顿悟了这件从一开始就应该被完成的事：白兰的存在是毁灭性的；让“开膛手杰克”活着一天，这个世界就后患无穷。可是他终究还是为了私情而退让，在正义边缘徘徊不前，即便他知道白兰和另一个男人相爱——一道冲天的火光倏地拔地而起，驶向远方已经几乎变成一个小点的火车瞬间被炸得粉碎。纲吉祈祷一般用右手在胸前机械地比划了一个十字；这么久以来纵容了“开膛手杰克”的他的罪孽无疑和白兰一样深重。

纲吉默默掏出一把手枪，举到鼻梁前虔诚亲吻枪管，随后，瞄向田野间那抹白色的身影。齐腰的杂草簇拥着他，微风吹拂过草根，鼓动起纯白的衣料，令白兰看起来像一个浮动在天地间的纯白飘渺的鬼魅，如画一般凄厉美艳，又孤独得令人心碎。纲吉面如死灰，白兰不可能没察觉到他的枪口，可是他还是没有回头；离别成了他给予他最后的羞辱。

枪声响彻田野上方被血一般殷红的晚霞铺满的深空。白兰应声倒地，他的身影被波浪一般参差不齐的杂草淹没。纲吉没有哭，他觉得自己的眼泪已经干涸了。他这一生第一次也是最后一次，爱一个人爱到如此麻木不仁，爱到面目全非，爱到万劫不复。

「我恨你，我恨你！沢田纲吉！」

真是的，那像告白一样的诅咒……任性也要有个限度啊，白兰。他忽然自嘲地笑了笑，自己大概也早就疯了，疯得最不像话的就是他，连自作多情也变成一种不可多得的宽慰。夕阳的最后一丝余晖消失殆尽，黑暗如潮水席卷一望无垠的田野。沢田纲吉把枪口抵向自己的太阳穴，毫不犹豫扣动了扳机。


End file.
